Mon Pissenlit au Printemps
by MissRox
Summary: 3 ans après la Seconde Rébellion, que s'est-il passé entre Peeta et Katniss ? Apprenez ce qui s'est passé entre le dernier chapitre de Mockingjay et l'épilogue ! fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, salut, les lecteurs ! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction, qui raconte comment Peeta et Katniss en sont arrivés entre le dernier chapitre de _Mockingjay_ et l'épilogue ! Je vous demande d'être indulgents, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, alors, s'il vous plait, laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait _vraiment _vraiment plaisir. Voila, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**PS : Je voudrais remercier une de mes meilleures amies, qui a lu ma fanfiction et qui m'a toujours encouragée !**

**MissRox **

_« Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? »_

_« Réel. »_

_**3 années plus tard**_

Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, adossés contre un arbre, à regarder le soleil se coucher. Le moment de la journée que préférait Peeta. Celui-ci me serrait dans ses bras, ses jambes encadrant les miennes.

" Ta couleur préférée ", murmurai-je, rompant le silence.

" Oui ", me répond-t-il, se rappelant le jour avant la Tournée de la Victoire. " Il va bientôt faire nuit, on rentre ? " dit-il avec un sourire.

" D'accord. "

Il me prend la main et m'aide à me lever. Nous marchons main dans la main vers ma maison. Ou plutôt "notre" maison. Peeta passe tellement de temps avec moi dans la mienne, que c'est devenu la notre maintenant. Quand nous rentrons, je dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

" J'ai trop faim. Je pourrais manger des tonnes de pains au fromage. " Je le regarde avec envie.

" Très bien je vais en faire. Tes désirs sont des ordres. Mais seulement parce que tu es la chose la plus magnifique qu'on ait pu créer " me dit-il amoureusement.

Je rougis : " Arrête c'est pas vrai. " dis-je.

Oh non maintenant c'est pire, on dirait une bécasse. Il ne manquerait plus que je glousse. Et c'est ce que je fais quand Peeta prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens son sourire dans son baiser, et la chaleur de cet échange se répand dans tout mon corps. Je l'aime. Tellement. À cet instant, je repense à ce que m'avait dit Haymitch il y a tant d'années. Ce comme quoi je pourrais vivre des millions de vies et ne jamais être digne du garçon des pains. Il avait raison.  
Quand Peeta rompt notre baiser (malheureusement), il discerne dans mon regard que quelque chose ne va pas.

" Qu'est ce que tu as ? " me demande-t-il, inquiet. Il déteste me voir triste.

Je lui souris. " Mais rien. "  
" Katniss, tu ne sais toujours pas mentir tu sais ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. "  
Je soupire.

" Je voudrais m'excuser, voilà. "  
Peeta ne semble pas comprendre. Je continue.  
" Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tant d'années. " Mes yeux commencent à être humides. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voie pleurer. " Tu m'aimais et je t'ai brisé le cœur plusieurs fois, et tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée. Je n'ai réalisé que je t'aimais sincèrement que récemment mais...en vérité, c'est depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte. Je suis débile. Et égoïste. C'est ma faute si tu as été capturé et détourné par le Capitole. Je ne te mériterai jamais, même dans un million d'années. "  
J'avais dit tout ça d'une traite pendant que Peeta me regardait et que j'évitais son regard. Peeta essuya mes larmes de mes joues, mit ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra dans une étreinte apaisante.  
" Katniss ne t'excuse plus jamais à propos de tout ça, d'accord ? Plus jamais. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je t'aime, tu signifie tout pour moi, jamais je ne t'en voudrais."  
Il dépose alors un baiser sur mon front. Nous restons dans notre étreinte, ma tête sur son torse. J'entends son cœur battre. J'aimerais figer cet instant. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et nous devons nous séparer. Peeta commence la préparation des pains au fromage pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Après m'être lavée, je lâche mes cheveux. Peeta dit toujours que ça me va bien, les cheveux lâchés. Si ça lui plaît, alors je ferais cet effort. Je retourne dans la cuisine, où flotte une délicieuse odeur de pain au fromage signé Peeta.  
" Mmh ça sent trop bon, Peeta ! " lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il me tend alors un petit pain tout chaud, au bon goût de fromage. C'est délicieux. J'ai ensuite une idée.  
Je lui demande : " Et si tu en faisais deux fois plus ce soir, et demain on irait pique-niquer ? "  
Il sourit, de son sourire magnifique, celui qui me fait fondre.

" Bien sûr, ça serait génial. Mais tu ne veux pas m'aider ? "

" Oh Peeta tu sais très bien que je suis nulle dans ce domaine là. "

" Allez, ça sera rigolo ! "

" Oui chéri, pour toi ! Tu vas bien en profiter pour te payer ma tête ! " je lui rétorque. Mais, comme presque toujours, Peeta arrive à me convaincre. Nous sommes alors partis dans une chamaillerie digne d'enfants de huit ans. Enfin, surtout à cause de ma susceptibilité. Je finis par renverser de la farine dans ses cheveux, geste dont je me sens tout de suite coupable, détestant gaspiller la nourriture. Mais ma culpabilité s'envole quand je vois son visage et ses cheveux tout blancs. Nous attrapons un fou rire et finissons couchés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pleurant de rire. Après tout ça, Peeta finit de cuire les pains et les met dans un panier.

" Au fait où est ce qu'on va pique-niquer demain ? " me questionne-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas encore, on pourrait aller au lac, non ? "

" Où tu veux, Kat, tant que ça te plaît, moi ça me va. "

Je lis la joie et la hâte dans ses yeux. J'ai hâte moi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Je me réveille, la tête posée sur le torse de Peeta. Après plusieurs minutes, je me rends compte que pour une fois, je me suis réveillée avant lui. D'habitude, c'est lui le premier levé. J'en profite pour le réveiller à mon tour.  
Je dépose un baiser sur son cou.  
"Peeta"  
Ses paupières s'entrouvrent, révélant des yeux d'un bleu céruléen. Son visage s'illumine quand il me voit. " Tu es déjà réveillée ? "  
" Pour une fois ", je lui souris.  
Il m'entraîne dans ses bras pour ce qu'il appelle son "baiser matinal". Nous nous rendormons presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant que je m'assoupisse, Peeta se lève, moi toujours accrochée à son cou, et me porte jusqu'en bas, comme une princesse, à la table du petit déjeuner.  
" Mmhng. "  
" Ben dis donc Kat tu t'es peut être réveillée avant moi, mais ton cerveau dort toujours à ce que je vois ! " Il rit. J'adore l'entendre rire.  
Nous mangeons hâtivement notre léger petit déjeuner. Nous devons garder de la place pour ce soir. Peeta va passer la journée à la boulangerie pendant que je chasserais notre diner. Je demanderai à Sae Boui Boui d'en faire un ragoût, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Pendant que je marche dans les bois, je pense à Gale. A-t-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Une fille bien ? Pourrai-je un jour lui pardonner, lui parler à nouveau ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite les oiseaux noirs et blancs qui chantent au dessus de moi. Je leur chante alors les quatre notes de Rue. Ils les reprennent tous en chœur, et bientôt, ces notes résonnent dans toute la forêt. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.  
Après la chasse, qui a été très bonne (on aura du ragoût de lapin ce soir, en plus des pains au fromage), je me dirige vers chez Haymitch pour lui donner de quoi se faire un bon repas. Je sonne chez lui. Personne ne répond. " Haymitch ! C'est Katniss, ouvre moi, je t'apporte du lapin et de l'écureuil ! " Je commence à m'impatienter, alors j'entre. La porte n'est pas verrouillée. Je m'attends à voir Haymitch affalé par terre, ivre mort. Quand je le trouve, couché dans la cuisine, mes attentes sont confirmées. J'essaye de le réveiller comme à mon habitude, avec un seau d'eau. Mais il ne se réveille pas. L'inquiétude commence à me gagner. Je m'agenouille, pose mon oreille sur son cœur. Que je n'entends pas battre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Peeta et moi sommes dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Après avoir vu Haymitch sans vie, j'ai tout de suite alerté les urgences et suis allée prévenir Peeta. En ce moment même, des médecins examinent le cas de Haymitch et essayent de le ranimer. Peeta et moi n'avons pas le droit d'entrer. Mes joues sont mouillées de larmes, mes yeux rougis, et mon corps est secoué de tremblements. Peeta essaye de me réconforter en me serrant dans ses bras, mais lui non plus n'est pas bien. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je me répète cette phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne nous accueillir.

" Vous pouvez entrer Mademoiselle Everdeen, Monsieur Mellark. "

Tout en serrant la main de Peeta, je coure presque pour voir Haymitch allongé dans un lit, des tuyaux reliés un peu partout.

" Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il une chance de s'en sortir ? " je crie presque aux médecins.

" Il va s'en sortir. Monsieur Albernathy a fait une crise cardiaque due à une trop grande consommation d'alcool. Il faudra vraiment qu'il réduise les doses. Je vais vous laisser un peu avec lui. "

Nous nous asseyons à son chevet, et je recommence à pleurer. Peeta m'enlace.

" Ne pleure pas Katniss, il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Ne pleure pas. "

" Il a raison chérie. " dit une voix faible.

Je me retourne et voit Haymitch réveillé, un faible sourire sur son visage.

" Oh Haymitch tu m'as fait peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais une chose pareille ! "  
Je le gronde presque.

" On va devoir te surveiller avec ta liqueur maintenant. " dis Peeta, un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres.

Nous apprenons que Haymitch pourra rentrer chez lui dans quelques jours, après s'être fait examiner par les médecins.  
Peeta et moi rentrons à la maison plutôt soulagés. Mais une surprise nous attend devant notre porte.  
Gale.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Je reste figée. Gale. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il venu ?

" Katniss. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. " Il sourit tristement, son regard se baissant vers nos doigts entrelacés.

" Salut Peeta. Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui, merci. Et toi ? " Inhabituellement, Peeta semble mal à l'aise.

" Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je peux t'emprunter Katniss quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? "

J'étais restée silencieuse pendant ces quelques minutes. J'ouvre enfin la bouche.

" Gale, qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

" Avoir une discussion avec toi. "

" Pour dire quoi ? " Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. " Tu aurais pu me parler après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu as préféré partir. Et c'est maintenant, plusieurs années après, que tu arrives comme une fleur ? Tu dis que j'ai l'air en pleine forme, je ne l'étais pas après sa mort ! " Gale semble vraiment désolé.

" Catnip, je-"  
" NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA ! " Je sanglote. Je lâche la main de Peeta pour m'en aller. Je me dirige vers la forêt.

J'espère que personne ne me suit. Pas même Peeta. Je dois être seule. Réfléchir. Je marche pendant un long moment jusqu'à m'asseoir dans l'herbe. Et à pleurer sans relâche. Prim me manque trop pour pouvoir tout oublier comme ça. Peut être qu'elle aurait voulu que je lui pardonne. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'énerver sur Gale. J'aurais du l'écouter. Je me relève, et reviens en direction de là où j'ai planté Gale et Peeta. Ils ne sont plus là. Je rentre alors dans la maison, et les trouve assis sur le canapé. Gale a l'air totalement abattu.

" Gale, je peux te parler ? " Il semble surpris mais une lueur d'espoir éclaire son visage.

" Allons marcher. " Je jette un regard rassurant à Peeta pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Pendant que nous marchons, je ressens un vague sentiment de nostalgie.

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Mais tu es arrivé si soudainement. Excuse-moi. "

" Pas de problème. C'est moi qui ai le plus d'excuses à faire. "

Il me regarde : " Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que j'ai fait, et c'est compréhensible. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Pour ne pas être revenu vers toi, après tout ce que tu as traversé. Et pour Prim. Je l'adorais aussi, mais la vengeance m'a aveuglé. " Des larmes sont dans ses yeux et dans les miens. Je ne pourrai pas le quitter comme ça. Je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir à jamais. Je m'avance et serre alors Gale dans mes bras.

" Tu..tu.. tu es tout excusé Gale.. " nous sanglotons ensemble.

Je romps notre étreinte.

" Au revoir Katniss. "

" À un de ces jours peut-être. "

" Je suis sûr que quand on se reverra, tu auras une belle famille avec des enfants. Je te le souhaite. "

Je lui souris.

" Ça ne risque pas. "

" En tout cas c'est tout ce que je te souhaite.. Catnip. " Il m'effleure la joue avant de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

__Peeta m'attendais, et pour se relaxer, avait commencé à faire la cuisine.

" Dis donc, tu as si faim que ça ? "

Il se retourne et me demande de suite : " Alors ? Comment ça s'est terminé ? "

" Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien. J'ai accepté ses excuses. " Il paraît soulagé. Je le prends dans mes bras.

" Avec toutes ces histoires, on n'a pas eu notre pique-nique tous les deux. " dit-il.

Je souris.

" On peut toujours le faire. "

" Kat, il fait presque nuit-"

" Attends un peu " Je coure dans notre chambre pour prendre des couettes et reviens dans le salon.

" Ça te dit de faire un fort ? "

Il paraît interloqué au début, mais me répond très vite : " Bien sûr, et ensuite je viendrais y libérer ma princesse ? "

" Peeta le prince charmant ! "

Nous nous activons alors à dresser notre fort, à tel point que nous en oublions de manger.

" Au secours mon prince, venez à ma rescousse, je suis enfermée ! "

" J'arrive ma douce ! "

J'éclate de rire quand je vois Peeta brandir une baguette de pain en tant qu'épée. Il fait mine de détruire la cabane avec son pain et me porte dans ses bras. Comme dans les contes. On dirait deux gamins. Deux gamins heureux. Peeta me porte jusqu'à notre chambre, et s'affale sur le lit.

" Ma princesse, vous êtes adorable. "

Allongée sur lui, je prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

" Mon prince, vous êtes mon héros. "

Il me sourit, et me dit : " J'aimerais pouvoir figer ce moment, et le vivre pour toujours. "

Je chuchote simplement :

" Oui. "

Après un moment, il me dit : " Katniss "

" Oui ? "  
" Je t'aime. "  
" Je t'aime aussi Peeta. Je t'adore. "  
" Non, mais moi je t'aime plus. " sourit-il.  
" Peeta ne commence pas avec ce jeu là. "  
" Quoi ? Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. "

Je l'empêche de parler en lui plantant un baiser langoureux sur la bouche.  
" Ça ne prouve rien ça Katniss, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus c'est tout ! " me taquine-t-il. Je ris malgré moi.  
" Maaais heeeuuu ! "  
" Juste une question. "  
" Oui ? "  
Il se redresse pour me faire face.

"Katniss Everdeen, voudrais-tu changer de nom pour Katniss Everdeen Mellark, et devenir ma femme?"  
Tout à coup, je me sens rougir. Ai-je bien entendu ? Peeta vient de me demander de l'épouser ?  
" Peeta.. Je rêve là, c'est ça ? "  
" Non c'est bien réel. Katniss, depuis que j'ai cinq ans, je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse. Ma vie sans toi serait inimaginable. "  
Il sort alors une boîte d'un tiroir et me la tend.  
Je l'ouvre et découvre une bague, toute simple. Non. Ce n'est pas une simple bague. Il y a sa perle, qui signifie tant pour moi, qui est incrustée dedans. Je serre alors Peeta dans une étreinte forte, voulant lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Je pleure. C'est vraiment de lui dont j'ai besoin. De lui et de son amour.  
" Alors, c'est-"  
" Oui, oui, c'est oui Peeta ! Je veux t'épouser ! "  
" Je t'aime " murmure-t-il.  
" Je t'aime. Je t'aime. " Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

Le lendemain, nous allons rendre visite à Haymitch à l'hôpital. Il nous apprend que si tout se passe bien, il pourrait sortir le soir même. Pendant que nous discutons, ils baisse son regard vers ma main.

" C'est une très jolie bague que tu as là chérie. Vous comptiez me mettre au courant ? " dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je rougis.

" Bien sûr. Je ne la porte que depuis hier soir. " dis-je en souriant.

" Eh bien je vous félicite les enfants. Je suis très content pour vous. "

Il l'est. Je le vois à son regard. Je me penche pour serrer dans mes bras mon ex-mentor.

" Oh oh allons allons, les sentiments et tout ça, on les réserve pour le jour J n'est ce pas ? "

" Le mariage va se transformer en séance de pleurs. " plaisanta Peeta.

" Des pleurs de joie j'espère.. " dis-je en pensant à Prim, ce qui me met immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. " Excusez-moi, je dois..aller aux toilettes. "

Je me lève et sors de la chambre en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Prim ne sera pas à mon mariage. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré me voir essayer les robes, ou admirer le gâteau qu'aura fait Peeta. J'entends des pas derrière moi.

" Katniss, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier.. Excuse-moi, je-"

" Ne t'excuse pas Peeta, ce n'est évidemment pas ta faute. " J'essaye de lui sourire.

" Ne pleure pas. "

Il essuie doucement mes larmes avec son pouce.

" S'il te plaît. "

Je prends sa main et la pose contre ma joue. Contrairement aux miennes, ses mains sont toujours chaudes.

Il m'embrasse alors. Je place mes mains autour de son cou et lui rend son baiser.  
Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je lui souris :

" Allez, ramenons notre Haymitch chez nous. " Je prends sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre.

" Alors, les tourtereaux se sont réconciliés ? "

" Les tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas disputés. Allez on rentre Haymitch ? " Il me sourit.

" Très bonne idée, chérie. "


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

4 semaines plus tard : le mariage

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J et je suis plus nerveuse que jamais. Annie ne cesse de me répéter que je suis magnifique dans ma robe de mariée. C'est seulement l'ancienne robe de ma mère, très simple, mais que j'aime beaucoup. Elle m'arrive aux genoux, n'a pas de manches, et recouvre la totalité de ma poitrine. Ma mère m'a fait un chignon tressé d'où pendent quelques mèches ondulées. J'ai noué un ruban blanc à mon poignet droit en souvenir de ma petite sœur. Dylan, le fils de Delly, arrive en courant : " Katniss ! Katniss ! "  
" Oui Dylan, mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "  
" Ben, moi, je voulais te dire que je te trouve super magnifique ! " Il est trop mignon.  
" Merci mon chou. " dis-je en lui plantant un bisou sur le front.  
Je passe un moment à rester assise et à me ronger les ongles. Effie me donne une tape sur la main pour ne pas que j'enlève le vernis qu'elle " a mis du temps à appliquer ".  
" Pourquoi est ce que tu te stresse, Katniss ? "  
Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voit Johanna.  
" Johanna ? Tu as pu venir ? "  
" Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater ça ? " sourit-elle.  
" Oh c'est super ! Je croyais que tu avais eu un empêchement ! " dis-je en l'étreignant.  
" L'empêchement peut attendre. Rater le mariage de Katniss Everdeen, ça serait vraiment rater quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?  
" À vrai dire, nous n'avons pas voulu faire une énorme fête. Si Plutarch ou qui que ce soit l'apprend, nous serons traqués par les caméras.. "  
" C'est vrai. J'imagine déjà les gros titres : Le Geai Moqueur, enfin marié ! " rit Johanna.  
" Oh, arrête ! "  
" Pourquoi est ce que tu es aussi nerveuse ? C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, non ? "  
" Je sais, mais.. Si je me cassais la figure devant tout le monde ? "  
" Tu ne te casseras pas la figure. Mais ça serait rigolo, c'est vrai. "  
Quand elle voit que je commence à devenir blanche, elle se rattrape.  
" Katniss, je plaisantais ! Tout se passera bien ! N'oublie pas que c'est avec Peeta que tu te marie ! " Elle a raison. Je me marie avec Peeta Mellark, mon Peeta. Mon garçon des pains. Rien ne devrait m'angoisser. Je souris de nouveau.  
" C'est l'heure. "  
Tout semble comme dans un rêve. Je vois Peeta, qui m'attend. Je m'avance vers lui, en souriant comme une idiote, et je prends sa main. Il parle, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Mes yeux restent fixés sur les siens. Quand il a fini ses vœux, je dis les miens :  
"Peeta, le jour de notre rencontre, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était le jour où tu m'as redonné espoir. Tu es mon protecteur depuis bien longtemps, tu es mon héros. Tu es mon pissenlit au printemps. Tu es le seul qui me comprend. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et ça pour toujours. Aujourd'hui, est sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Parce que je vais sceller mon cœur au tien."  
Les yeux de Peeta brillent de larmes, comme les miens. Après le fameux " Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ", Peeta me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Nos joues sont mouillées de larmes, mais nous sourions. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur. On nous acclame. Je lance mon bouquet de fleurs. Des primevères. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Tout est parfait.

Après avoir dansé et ri toute la nuit, j'ai les pieds et le ventre tout endoloris. Peeta a tenu à me porter dans ses bras pour rentrer chez nous, mais nous rions tellement qu'il est obligé de me reposer. Vient ensuite le moment où nous allons manger les pains grillés. Nous nous asseyons de part et d'autre de la cheminée, et Peeta met deux tranches de pain près du feu. Quand je le met dans ma bouche, je le reconnais tout de suite : c'est exactement le même pain d'il y a dix ans, celui que m'avait donné le garçon des pains.  
" Merci " je murmure.  
Je prend la main de mon mari. Nos alliances sont magnifiques. Il y est gravé le mot "Toujours".  
Nous nous levons, pour nous diriger vers notre chambre, et passer notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme.


	8. PS

**Je voudrais juste dire que je ne m'approprie rien, tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, qui a écrit cette magnifique trilogie ! **

**Bisous **


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

6 ans plus tard  
~~

" Alors, Katniss, tu as.. réfléchi ? "  
Peeta semble nerveux, et je sais pourquoi. Je sais exactement de quoi il veut me parler. Un de nos seuls sujets de disputes.  
" Peeta, s'il te plait.."  
Cinq ans qu'il essaye de me convaincre.  
" Quoi ? "  
" Change de sujet, c'est tout. "  
Avoir des enfants.  
" Dis-moi au moins la raison de ton refus. "  
" Tu la connais ma raison. " Il commence à m'agacer.  
" Eh bien, en fait, non. Tu n'as jamais voulu me la dire. " répond Peeta calmement.  
" Mais enfin Peeta, c'est évident, c'est à cause des Jeux et tout ça, tu le sais très bien. "  
" Kat, les Jeux n'existent plus depuis..-il compte sur ses doigts- neuf ans ! Il n'existeront plus jamais ! "  
J'essaye de garder mon calme.  
" Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Paylor va peut-être, un jour ou l'autre, changer d'avis ! Tu as vu comment les derniers jeux on failli voir le jour ? Une simple petite réunion ! De cinq personnes ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire naître un enfant dans une telle société. "  
" Paylor ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle était dans le camp des Rebelles. "  
" Je sais. " Je m'assois sur le canapé pour rester calme.  
" Écoute Katniss, Prim aurait voulu-"  
" ON NE SAIT PAS CE QUE PRIM AURAIT VOULU ! PARCE QU'ELLE EST MORTE À CAUSE DE MOI ! " Les larmes me gagnent.  
" JE N'AI PAS PU GARDER MA PROPRE SOEUR EN VIE, COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE-" un sanglot me coupe.  
Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle la plus proche, qui s'avère être notre chambre. Je regrette d'avoir crié. Surtout sur Peeta. Je me sens de suite coupable.  
" Katniss, ouvre s'il te plait." Je décide de ne pas répondre.  
" Excuse-moi, mais j'ai autant de droit que toi sur cette chambre, alors laisse moi entrer. "  
" Pour quoi faire ? " dis-je finalement.  
" Pour m'excuser et te serrer dans mes bras. "  
Après ces mots, j'ouvre tout de suite. La chaleur de ses bras m'enveloppe, et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Je prends la parole avant lui : " Je t'interdis de t'excuser. "  
Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
" Laisse moi réfléchir, d'accord ? "  
" Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Je peux attendre. " dit-il en souriant. Cependant, je vois de la peine dans son regard. La seule chose qu'il me demande, je ne suis pas capable de la lui donner.  
" Peeta, tu sais, parfois, en te regardant, je pense à quoi ressembleraient nos enfants. Quelquefois, la nuit, j'en rêve aussi. Mais ça me fiche la trouille. "  
" Katniss, si tu acceptes d'avoir des enfants, je te fais la promesse que personne ne pourra jamais leur faire de mal. Personne." Je lui souris.  
" Et généralement, tu tiens tes promesses. "  
" Exactement. "  
" Bon.. Très bien. C'est d'accord. "  
" Comment ? " Peeta a l'air perdu.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire une chose pareille.  
" Fais-moi un enfant. "


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Si, il y a quelques années, on m'avait dit que j'allais avoir un enfant avec Peeta, je l'aurais traité de fou furieux. Mais c'est bien le cas. Peeta a l'air d'être aux anges.  
" Tu..tu es sérieuse ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, d'accord, Ka-" Je le fais taire par un baiser. J'enlève ma chemise pour bien lui montrer que oui, je suis sérieuse. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons tous deux en sous-vêtements, lui au-dessus de moi, embrassant mes lèvres, mon cou, ma poitrine. C'est la première fois que nous faisons l'amour sans protection. J'ai d'abord peur de faire une erreur, mais le désir l'emporte. Je me rends compte que je veux cet enfant. Je veux porter l'enfant de Peeta, notre enfant. Cette fusion de nous deux nous rendra encore plus proches que nous l'étions déjà.  
Après ça, nous passons la nuit à nous embrasser, ses bras m'entourant de leur chaleur.  
Une nuit parfaite.  
Presque chaque nuit, nous essayons alors de concevoir notre enfant, sans succès.  
" Ça viendra " dis-je à Peeta pour le rassurer.  
Jusqu'au jour où, tôt le matin, je me réveillai avec d'horribles haut-le-cœur. Je me précipite alors vers la salle de bain pour y vomir. Peeta arrive tout de suite.  
" Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? " Ses yeux fatigués sont plein d'inquiétude.  
" Non, c'est bon. Je.." Une idée me vient soudain. Et si.. je l'étais enfin ?  
" Peeta.. Je crois que ça y est. On est le combien ? "  
" Le 12.. Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? " Il ne comprend rien ou quoi ?  
" Le 12 ? J'ai du retard. Passe-moi un test de grossesse s'il te plait. "  
Son regard s'illumine. Il a enfin compris. Il me tend, d'une main tremblante, le test de grossesse. Peeta sors de la salle de bain pour me laisser faire. J'attends 5 minutes. Positif. Le test est positif. Je suis enceinte.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, et m'assoit par terre. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.  
" Katniss ? Je peux entrer ? " Je ne réponds pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la petite croix bleue.  
" Katniss ? "  
Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de répondre.  
" Entre. "  
" Alors ? Tu es en-" Il s'interrompt quand il me voit par terre, les joues mouillées de larmes.  
" Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? " Il me prend dans ses bras.  
" Je suis enceinte. "  
" Tu.. Ça y est ? Tu es enceinte ? " Il a l'air plus heureux que jamais.  
J'éclate alors en sanglots.  
" Je..je vais..j-jamais y-y arriver, Peeta ! Jamais.. Je serais jamais une bonne mère.. Comment je pourrais l'être ? " Les hormones semblent déjà affecter mon humeur.  
" Katniss.. Katniss ! Écoute-moi. Tu seras la plus géniale des mères. Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? Je serais toujours là. Toujours. "  
" M-Mais j'ai peur. I-imagine si je tombe, ça tuera le bébé et j'aurai une mort en plus s-sur la con-conscience. Ou si quand il sera né, si il tombe m-malade.."  
Peeta sourit pourtant.  
" Katniss, tu vois, tu t'inquiète déjà alors qu'il n'est pas encore né. Tu vois que tu seras une mère formidable. " Je prend Peeta dans mes bras pour me calmer. Je réalise que je suis heureuse. Après réflexion, je souris.  
" Hé, je suis enceinte. On va avoir un bébé ! "  
" Oui ! " Peeta a les larmes aux yeux.  
" Je t'aime. "  
Il me prend et me fait tournoyer. Je chante.  
" Je suis enceinte ! Je suis enceinteuh ! " Peeta rit de bonheur.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi, enceinte ! J'ai l'enfant de Peeta qui est en train de grandir dans mon ventre ! Le fruit de sa patience, de sa détermination, de son aisance avec les mots et, bien sûr, de notre amour est là. Dans mon ventre. Je me rends compte que je suis très fatiguée.  
" Peeta.. Il faudrait aller se coucher, non..? "  
" Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à dormir maintenant ? Je veux révéler au monde entier que oui, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, ma magnifique femme est enceinte ! " Une lueur inquiétante brille dans ses yeux.  
" Surtout pas, Peeta. "  
Je crois que je viens d'interrompre son "délire".  
" Peeta, on ne peut pas se permettre de le crier sur tous les toits. N'oublie pas qui nous sommes. " Il a l'air de retrouver la raison.  
" Oui, bien sûr je suis bête. " Il garde néanmoins son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre.  
" Coucou toi. C'est Papa. Je t'aime déjà plus que tout au monde. En fait, non, rien ne peut rivaliser avec ta maman, mais on va dire que je vous aime autant toutes les deux. " Parfois, il peut vraiment être fou.  
" Toutes les deux ? Tu as déjà décidé que c'était une fille ? "  
" Je l'ai pas décidé, je le sens. "  
" Et moi je sens que tu as besoin de bonnes heures de sommeil, parce que là, tu dis des choses pas nettes depuis quelques minutes. "dis-je, mais un sourire reste accroché à mes lèvres.  
" Mais je te dis que j'arriverai pas à dormir. "  
" Et tu vas faire quoi, alors ? Rester là, à attendre que le bébé sorte ? "  
" Peut-être bien, oui. "  
" T'es bête. " Mais je viens quand même vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
" Allez, viens, personnellement, je suis fatiguée, et tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi pour dormir. "  
Il me prend alors la main et nous retournons nous coucher, nos sourires toujours étendus sur nos visages.  
Quand je m'endors, enfouie dans les bras de Peeta, je sais de quoi je vais rêver pendant ces quelques heures de sommeil.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

Au fil des jours, mon ventre s'arrondit de plus en plus, et Peeta me surprotège de plus en plus. Si j'ai le malheur de vouloir aller chasser, il veut absolument y aller avec moi.  
" Peeta, tu sais bien que tu fais trop de bruit. "  
"Eh bien tant mieux, ça éloignera les prédateurs"  
" Ah oui bien sûr, un petit lapin va appeler sa troupe de copains et ils vont m'attaquer. Ou peut-être qu'une feuille va ma griffer, on ne sait jamais. "  
" Et si tu tombes d'un arbre, tu y as pensé à ça ? "  
Surprotecteur. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister avec lui, surtout quand il est dans cet état.  
" Très bien, je ne vais pas chasser, mais qu'est ce qu'on va manger alors, ce soir ? "  
" On a.. des restes de ragoût ! "  
" Tu veux manger des restes jusqu'à l'accouchement ? Il n'y en aura bientôt plus, des restes. " Peeta n'a plus aucun argument. Je sens qu'il va craquer.  
" Bon d'accord, va chasser, mais reviens dans deux heures, maximum. S'il te plait. "  
Je glousse.  
" Promis. " Je lui fais un bisou avant de partir. Je lis une sincère inquiétude dans ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais chasser seule. "  
" Je sais bien. "  
" À tout à l'heure. "  
" N'oublie pas : deux heures ! De plus, on a rendez-vous chez le Docteur Aurélius. "  
" Je serai de retour même avant. Ça te va ? "  
" Mouais. " Néanmoins, un sourire flotte sur son visage.  
Je vais pouvoir profiter du fait que mon ventre n'est pas encore trop proéminent. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas trop gonflé, on ne voit même pas que je suis enceinte, si je ne mets pas d'habits moulants. Nous supposons que je suis enceinte de un mois, un mois et demi, peut-être deux. Voilà bien une preuve que Peeta s'inquiète pour rien. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'appréhende un peu la visite chez le médecin. J'ai peur qu'il annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

La chasse a été bonne. Je suis revenue une demi-heure plus tôt que prévu.  
" Tu vois chéri, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter. "  
"Mince, maintenant tu vas croire que tu avais raison."  
"Mais j'avais raison."  
Il sourit.  
" Je t'assure que non. On y va ? Le train ne va pas nous attendre. " Le Docteur Aurélius se trouve au District 4, désormais.  
Nous avons à notre disposition un hovercraft (pour avoir été un élément majeur dans la Seconde Rébellion), mais nous avons tous deux une préférence pour le train. Je n'aime pas vraiment être supérieure aux autres. Quand nous arrivons, la première personne à nous accueillir est ma mère. Je la serre dans mes bras. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle saura pour le bébé. Pendant notre séjour au District 4, nous logerons chez elle. Sa maison est assez petite, mais il y a assez de place pour nous trois. Ma mère nous a réservé une chambre avec un grand lit, assez semblable au nôtre.  
" Voilà, je pense que vous aurez assez de place pour vous deux. "  
Peeta ne peut pas s'en empêcher.  
" Ou plutôt pour nous trois. " Ma mère ne sait pas comment interpréter ces paroles.  
Elle demande poliment : " Pardon ? "  
" Maman, je suis enceinte. "  
" Tu..tu es en-enc-"  
" Oui Maman, je suis enceinte ! Enceinte ! "  
" Oh ma chérie ! C'est formidable ! " Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous dansons presque en faisant le tour de la pièce.  
" Et depuis quand ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Ohlala je vais être grand-mère ! "  
Je ne l'ai pas vue aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.  
" Demain, nous allons voir le Docteur Aurélius. J'espère qu'il pourra répondre à certaines de nos questions. "  
" Pour le sexe du bébé, je pense que c'est trop tôt, mais il pourra vous donner des conseils. " dit-elle en caressant mon ventre. Je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce geste, maintenant.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

Cette nuit, j'ai encore eu un cauchemar. J'ai vu Snow, qui avait capturé notre enfant. Il le torturait, et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'essayais de courir vers lui, mais plus j'avançais, et plus il s'éloignait. Ensuite j'ai revécu le conditionnement de Peeta. Il ne me reconnaissait plus. Je criais son nom, quand je me réveillai, secouée de tremblements. Peeta me serrait dans ses bras en essayant de me calmer.  
" Shh Katniss, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel. Tout va bien." J'étais en pleurs.  
" J'ai rêvé q-que Snow avait capturé notre b-bébé Peeta, c'était horrible-"  
" Snow n'est plus là, mon cœur, le bébé est en sécurité. Essaye de te rendormir. "  
" Je n'y arriverai pas. "  
" Essaie. " Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, et, grâce à la chaleur de ses bras, j'ai pu me rendormir.

" Eh bien, comme on se retrouve vous deux ! Je suis très content de vous voir, Peeta et Katniss. "  
" Nous aussi, Docteur. " Et c'est sincère. Je suis très contente de revoir le Docteur Aurélius.  
" Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? "  
"En fait, je suis enceinte."  
" Mes sincères félicitations. "  
" Merci. Y a-t-il moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement ? "  
" Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien vous allonger sur cette table. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste appliquer une pommade sur votre abdomen. " Peeta me prend immédiatement la main. Tant mieux, même si il n'y a aucun risque, ce geste me rassure.  
" Alors alors alors.. Voyons voir.. On peut affirmer que vous êtes enceinte.. de 6 semaines environ. " Une vague de soulagement m'atteint.  
" Alors.. il n'y a rien à déclarer ? Aucun problème ? "  
" Non. Aucun. " dit-il en souriant.  
" Katniss, parle lui quand même de tes.. vomissements. " Il est vrai que je vomis fréquemment ces derniers temps, mais je suppose que c'est normal.  
" Oh, c'est rien de bien méchant. "  
" Katniss, dis-lui quand même. C'est important. "  
" Katniss, quoi qu'il y ait, dites le moi, il vaut mieux le dire que se taire. " Même le Docteur s'y met maintenant.  
" Oh, c'est juste que je vomis parfois, mais rien de grave. "  
" Généralement, c'est fréquent chez les femmes enceintes. Mais si cela persiste trop, prenez ceci. "  
Il me montre une boite de pilules. Je déteste les pilules et les piqures. Cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.  
" Merci, docteur. "  
" Sinon, si je peux vous donner des conseils : mangez frais, bougez un minimum, et bien sûr, ne fumez ni ne buvez pas. " Je jette un regard triomphant à Peeta.  
" Tu vois Peeta, pour manger frais et pour bouger un minimum, je dois aller cha-"  
" Chasser, oui, je sais. " sourit-il.  
" Vous avez d'autres questions ? "  
" Oui," s'empresse Peeta, " vers quel moment pourrons-nous savoir le sexe du bébé ? "  
" Eh bien, dans quatre ou cinq mois, on devrait pouvoir l'identifier. "  
" D'accord. Merci, docteur. "  
Après la visite chez le Docteur Aurélius, nous allons nous promener en ville.

Je pense encore à Gale, qui habite ici, et à ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois que l'on s'était vus.  
" Je suis sûr que quand on se reverra, tu auras une belle famille avec des enfants. " En fait, il avait raison. Sa prédiction, que j'avais d'abord contredite, est sur le point de se réaliser. Dans un peu plus de 7 mois, nous serons parents. La voix de Peeta m'interrompt dans mes pensées.  
" Tiens, ce ne serait pas Gale, avec la fille à côté de lui là-bas ? " Je tourne la tête pour effectivement voir Gale, qui a l'air plus heureux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, à mon mariage. Il est en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui doit avoir mon âge, et qui est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Quand il nous voit, Gale prend la main de sa compagne et nous rejoins pour nous étreindre.  
" Peeta, Katniss, comment ça va ? "  
" Plus que bien. " sourit Peeta.  
" Je vous présente Penny. Penny, voici Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen. "  
" Enfin je vous rencontre ! Je vous admire beaucoup, vous savez. " affirme Penny en nous serrant la main.  
" Merci. Alors, vous attendez un heureux évènement ? " dis-je.  
" Oui, " répond-t-elle en souriant.  
" Nous l'attendons pour juillet. " ajoute Gale.  
" Nos félicitations. "  
Penny nous demande : " Et vous ? Avez-vous des enfants ? "  
" En fait, je suis moi aussi enceinte de seulement 6 semaines. "

Penny est très enthousiaste. " Vraiment ? C'est génial ! C'est votre premier ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous ne trouvez pas la sensation d'être enceinte tout simplement fantastique ? " Je ressens alors de terribles nausées. Je m'excuse, avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches. Peeta arrive tout de suite, une expression de culpabilité sur son visage.  
" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé. "  
" Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse, Peeta ? "  
" Parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai injecté cette chose qui te rend malade. " Je m'efforce de sourire. Il recommence à dire des choses bizarres.  
" Peeta, je te rappelle que « cette chose », c'est notre bébé. "  
" Oui, et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça : pourquoi tu fais du mal à ta Maman, toi ? " dit-il en pointant un doigt sur mon ventre.  
J'essaye de rire, mais j'ai trop mal au ventre pour ça. Le son qui sort de ma bouche est à moitié un rire, à moitié un gémissement. Peeta retrouve son air inquiet.  
" Je suis désolé Katniss, je suis désolé, je suis désolé-"  
" Peeta, arrête de t'excuser s'il te plait. Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas la première femme au monde à attendre un enfant. "  
" Mais tu n'est pas une simple femme. Tu es Katniss, la femme de ma vie. "  
" Oh Peeta.. " Je le prends dans mes bras. Il me fait un bisou dans le cou et je glousse, mais cette fois, le bébé décide de nous laisser tranquilles.


	14. Chapter 13

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ils me font plaisir ! Si vous pouviez partager cette histoire avec vos amis, ou des gens que vous connaissez à qui cette fanfiction pourrait plaire, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous en serais indéfiniment reconnaissante ! **

**Je vous aime, lecteurs !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 13_

Je suis contente de rentrer à la maison. Les adieux à la gare ont été mouillés de larmes, surtout celles de ma mère, qui s'inquiète beaucoup plus pour moi depuis qu'elle sait que je suis enceinte. Peeta est contagieux, on dirait. D'un autre côté, c'est un avantage : avant, Peeta me traitait comme une princesse. Maintenant, il me traite comme une reine. Il cède au moindre de mes "caprices hormonaux" (il lui est déjà arrivé d'aller me préparer en pleine nuit des muffins à la betterave), me porte quand je suis trop fatiguée pour marcher, et me masse même les épaules. Mon ventre est maintenant défini comme gros : je vois à peine mes orteils. Un jour, je mangeais, comme d'habitude, mon petit-déjeuner avec Peeta, quand le bébé a donné un coup. En voyant mon expression du visage changer soudainement, Peeta s'est immédiatement imaginé les pires scénarios : " Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? "  
"Peeta.. Le bébé.. Il m'a donné un coup de pied !"  
Il sourit d'un coup et se précipite pour toucher mon ventre.  
"Hey toi ! Tu te réveilles enfin ? Hé ! Elle a encore donné un coup ! " Il dépose alors un baiser juste sur mon nombril.  
"J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Elle sera une battante, comme sa mère."  
"Arrête de dire «elle», Peeta."dis-je, un mince sourire sur mes lèvres.  
"Quand elle naîtra, je pourrais te dire «je te l'avais bien dit»" dit-il.  
"Oh, on peut le savoir bien avant. On devait prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Aurélius pour faire une échographie, on lui demandera par la même occasion."  
"Exactement." sourit-il. Je me rappelle alors le moment où nous avons annoncé ma grossesse à Haymitch.  
Je venais de me rappeler qu'il n'était même pas encore au courant.  
" Hé, mais.. on ne l'a toujours pas dit à Haymitch ! "  
" C'est vrai ! Il faut aller lui annoncer tout de suite ! " Sans me demander mon avis, Peeta avait pris ma main et m'avais entraînée hors de chez nous. Nous trouvions, sans surprise, Haymitch assis avec un verre de liqueur à la main. Évidemment, il en buvait beaucoup moins désormais.  
" Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, les enfants ? Katniss, tu as grossi non ? Tu ne devrais pas abuser des pâtisseries de notre cher Peeta, tu sais-"  
" Haymitch, je sais que j'ai grossi, je suis enceinte ! " Il me regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.  
" En-enceinte ? Vraiment ? Tu.. tu as un bébé.. là ?" dit-il en pointant son ventre. Quand j'avais confirmé, il s'était levé et nous avais tous deux serré dans ses bras.  
"Mon dieu.. Félicitations. Je suis tellement heureux, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer."  
Peeta me sortit de ma rêverie avec un bisou dans le cou.  
" Je vais à la boulangerie ma chérie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelle, d'accord ? Quoi que ce soit. "  
" D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas. " Mes journées ne sont pas très intéressantes, ces temps-ci. Même si j'étais capable d'aller chasser, je ne pourrais pas. Peeta ne me laisserait pas y aller toute seule. J'avais réussi à le convaincre il y a quelques mois, maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine d'y songer. Il fera un père autoritaire, apparemment. Bah, je passerai ma journée avec Haymitch, si il n'est pas en train de dormir. Depuis qu'il est obligé de moins boire, il dort à la place. Ce qui représente beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour lui.  
Étonnement, je trouve Haymitch éveillé, en train de regarder la télé.  
" Tiens, chérie, tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes journées, maintenant que tu es handicapée ? " me taquine-t-il.  
Je souris.  
" Enceinte. "  
" C'est pratiquement pareil. Sauf qu'être enceinte, c'est un heureux évènement, pas vrai ? "  
" Oui. Mais terrifiant. " dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.  
" Développe, chérie. "  
" Je suis terrifiée. C'est normal, non ? "  
" Généralement, les femmes enceintes sont heureuses, et la seule chose à laquelle elles pensent, c'est au prénom qu'elles vont donner à leur enfant. Vous avez réfléchi à ça ? " Le prénom. Je n'y avais même pas pensé une seconde. Et Peeta ? Il doit y penser depuis très longtemps, lui. Il a déjà dû tout programmer.  
" Je n'y avais même pas encore pensé. Tu viens de me le rappeler. De toute façon, on ne connait même pas encore le sexe du bébé. "  
" Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse, alors. "

" Mais plein de choses. C'est une vie en plus sur laquelle je vais devoir veiller. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Et je me demande si je serai une.. une bonne mère. Si cet enfant m'aimera, ou.. oh, j'y suis plus. D'un côté, je suis comblée de bonheur. D'un autre, je suis.. terrorisée. " Haymitch m'avait écouté en hochant la tête quelquefois.  
" Et tout ça, tu ne l'as jamais dit à Peeta ? Je suis sûr qu'il saura trouver les mots pour te rassurer, lui. "  
" Je n'ose pas. Il est dans une sorte de phase en ce moment, qui le rend tellement heureux, je ne veux pas lui enlever ça."  
" Tu ne lui enlèveras rien du tout. Vide ton sac. Vous vous sentirez mieux tous les deux après. "  
" Oui, tu as sans doute raison. "  
Le soir même, je décide de parler à Peeta. Je me dis que le meilleur moment sera avant de s'endormir, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
" Peeta "  
" Mmh ? "  
" Peeta, j'ai peur. "  
" Peur ? De quoi ? "  
"C'est à propos du bébé."  
"De quoi as-tu peur, Kat?"  
" J'ai peur.. déjà, qu'il ne m'aime pas. " Je peux déjà voir venir son sourire.  
" Katniss, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'aimerait pas?"  
" Je ne sais pas, tout simplement parce que je ne serais pas une bonne mère. "  
"Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas une bonne mère ?"  
Là, Peeta m'a prise au dépourvu. Je n'en sais moi même rien.  
"Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est possible."  
Peeta me caresse les cheveux.  
"Je t'assure que non. J'en suis sûr à 200%. Là aussi, je pourrai dire «je te l'avais bien dit»." Je continue.  
" Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? "  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ? Tomber et s'égratigner le genou ? Tous les enfants font ça, Katniss, ne t'inquiète pas"  
Il m'énerve, quand même.  
"Peeta, je suis sérieuse."  
"Mais moi aussi. Écoute, Kat, notre enfant est et sera toujours en sécurité. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses autant. D'ailleurs, ton stress va se propager sur le bébé."  
J'essaye d'empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'entrelace mes doigts avec ceux de Peeta et les pose sur mon ventre bombé.  
Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, sans rien dire, ma tête enfouie dans les bras de Peeta. Je m'endors presque, quand la voix de Peeta me vient.  
" Comment allons-nous l'appeler, d'ailleurs ? "  
"Et bien.. si c'est une fille, j'aurais pensé à Jenna ou Selena. Ou Ivy."  
"Jenna Primrose Mellark" sourit-il.  
Je réalise que j'ai les larmes aux yeux.  
"C'est parfait. Merci." Peeta essuie mes larmes.  
" Et pour un garçon ? "  
" Dis-moi tes idées, toi. " dis-je en caressant sa joue.  
" Non, vas-y, toi, moi je suis nul en noms. "  
" Roh allez, je suis sûre que tu as une idée ! "  
Il rougit.  
" Je te dis que je suis nul en noms ! "  
Je prends un air menaçant.  
" Peetaaa.."  
" Bon d'accord ! J'aime bien le prénom Rye.. Ou Finn, pour Finnick.. "  
" C'est merveilleux. Rye Finnick Mellark. J'adore. Comment peux-tu dire que tu es nul en prénoms ? "  
" Vraiment, tu aimes ? "  
" C'est parfait. "


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

Quand, une semaine plus tard, nous apprenons que notre enfant est une fille, Peeta est fou de joie.  
" Je te l'avais bien dit ! Je le sentais ! " Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
" D'accord Peeta, j'abandonne. Tu le savais. " Il s'agenouille et caresse mon ventre.  
" Jenna, j'ai tellement hâte de te voir. Tu seras une fille magnifique. Comme toi, Katniss. " dit-il en me regardant. Je lui souris.  
" Ça sera peut-être une petite blonde, Mmh ? " dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
" J'aimerais qu'elle soit exactement comme toi. Elle serait parfaite. "  
" Arrête de dire des bêtises. " dis-je en rougissant.  
" Tout ce que je dis est vrai. " répond-il en souriant. " Jenna Primrose Mellark. Wouaw. Ma fille, notre fille. Je ne réalise toujours pas. "  
" Et moi donc. "  
Celle-ci en profite pour me donner un coup.  
" Hé ! Quand on parle du loup.."  
" Elle ne devrait pas tarder.. plus que quelques semaines. "  
Plus que quelques semaines. Je viens de réaliser que je vais bientôt accoucher.  
" Peeta.. Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? "  
" Arriver.. à faire quoi ? "  
" Donner naissance à Jenna. "  
Il prend ma main.  
" Bien sûr. Je sais que tu en seras capable. Tu sais que si je pouvais passer cette épreuve à ta place, je le ferais. Je suis désolé. " Mais c'est pas vrai, il s'excuse encore !  
" Comment est-ce que tu peux t'excuser ? Je veux dire.. il n'y a aucune raison. C'est tout à fait normal. " Je lui souris.  
" En fait, j'ai connu pire comme épreuve. " lui dis-je. Je pense tout le contraire lorsque, trois semaines plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, je ressens de terribles contractions. Je me lève pour aller vomir. Peeta, comme d'habitude, accoure tout de suite. Je suis assise par terre, contre le mur, et je me tiens le ventre. Je m'aperçois alors que mon entrejambe est mouillée, et qu'une petite flaque s'est formée par terre.  
" Peeta.. Je crois que.. j'ai perdu les eaux ! "

**Merci de vos commentaires. Ca motive vraiment. Même si en ce moment je suis un peu en panne d'inspi, alors je m'excuse de ce chapitre un peu court !**


	16. Vos avis svp !

**Bonjour, je suis désolée si je vous ai donné un faux espoir,(ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, non ! ^^) mais je dois partager cela avec vous, car cela me tracasse depuis ce matin : **.com/t2774-the-hunger-games . **Regardez bien la conversation de ****Niennaju**** et ****Détective Caskett NYPD :**** ils ont chacun un avis différent, et je trouve que Niennaju a des arguments convaincants, mon problème est : je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne veux pas l'accepter ! Katniss a choisi Peeta par le cœur ! Depuis ce matin, ce sujet me tracasse et je me dis une seule chose : toutes les fanfictions sur le couple Peenniss sont irréalistes et pas crédibles (incompris la mienne) ! Limites cucu ! Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos avis à ce sujet s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à écrire, mais ça m'aiderai **

**Merci !**


	17. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15_

Peeta a réagi comme je l'avais prévu : il a essayé (je dis bien essayé) de rester détendu.  
" Tu.. Quoi ? "  
" Peeta fais quelque chose, je dois aller à l'hôpital tout de suite ! "  
" Ah mon dieu ! D'accord. OK. Restons calmes. "  
Après avoir couru dans toutes les directions, en criant : " Ça y est ! Ça y est ! " Peeta a réussi à m'emmener à l'hôpital sans soucis. Les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses et je serre la main de Peeta tellement fort que je suis étonnée de ne pas l'entendre crier. Allongée dans la salle de travail, je commence à avoir peur.  
" Peeta, reste avec moi, d'accord ? "  
" Toujours. "  
C'est quand la sage-femme arrive que je me prépare à pousser. La douleur me fait arriver les larmes aux yeux. Je peux entendre la voix de Peeta m'encourager.  
" Allez, Kat, tu te débrouille à merveille. Allez, encore un peu. "  
Il m'a tenu la main jusqu'à la fin. Je me disais, "tu peux y arriver, fais-le pour Prim." Quand j'entends un cri, puis un pleur de bébé, je sais que j'y suis arrivée. On me met dans les bras un tout petit enfant, fragile. Peeta a des larmes plein les yeux.  
"Félicitations, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée, Madame Mellark. Comment allez-vous appeler votre fille ?"  
"Jenna.. Jenna Primrose Mellark." Je parviens à faire un sourire.  
Peeta continue de pleurer.  
" Re..regarde, c'est toi. Ton visage et ta couleur de cheveux. "  
Et notre fille ouvre ses paupières.  
" Et ce sont tes yeux. " Ses yeux sont du même bleu magnifique que celui de son père. J'essuie mes larmes de mes joues.  
" Katniss, je suis désolé que tu aie souffert. Je-" Ça suffit ces excuses, maintenant. Je le fais taire par un baiser.  
" Peeta, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime ? "  
Il essuie ses larmes qui continuent de couler, et commence à rire. Son rire étant contagieux, nous pleurons et rions en même temps. Jenna étend sa bouche en un sourire. Le garçon des pains m'a offert un nouveau cadeau, que je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre. C'est un nouveau pissenlit.

**En espérant que cette suite vous aura conquise **

**Je vous aime, lecteurs ! :D**


	18. Pour la suite

**Re-Bonjour **

**Je voulais avoir vos idées ou vos suggestions, ce que vous attendez de cette suite, plutôt leur quotidien jusqu'à la naissance de leur deuxième enfant, ou plutôt que je.. conclue ? Car oui, la suite ne devrait pas être très surprenante malheureusement :/ (même si j'aimerais). Je veux dire que pourrait-il se passer pour que je puisse continuer d'écrire beaucoup de chapitres ? **

**Sinon, je pourrais commencer à écrire une nouvelle fanfic. Je ne sais pas encore sur quoi, mais je trouverais. **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.**


	19. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16_

Ça y est, je suis maman et Peeta est papa. Nous sommes les parents de notre magnifique petite fille, Jenna. Elle dort comme un ange, les poings fermés. La journée. La nuit, elle nous réveille. Mais Peeta m'oblige à chaque fois à rester couchée. Il fait un très bon père. Il change les couches, lui apprend à marcher, s'occupe d'elle dès qu'il le peut, et tout ça avec plaisir. Quand Jenna a eu trois ans, il a voulu lui apprendre à faire des gâteaux. En fait, ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était de les manger, mais elle aimait toujours passer du temps avec son "papa chéri". Dès ses quatre ans, elle voulait venir à la chasse avec moi. Je ne lui montrais que mes collets, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie tuer. Pas encore. Elle saura, un jour ou l'autre, que j'ai déjà tué des personnes. Et c'est ce jour-là que je redoute. Haymitch et Peeta me disent qu'elle comprendra. Je ne serai rassurée que lorsqu'on lui aura dit.  
Jenna nous réclame déjà un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle a déjà plein d'amis (elle tient cela de son père), mais elle en a vraiment envie. Je me dis que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'est arrivé Rye Finnick. Rye est le portrait craché de son père, excepté ses yeux gris, à l'instar des miens. Il ne pleure presque jamais, contrairement à sa sœur au même âge.  
Jenna est folle de joie.  
Et quand je me rappelle de celle que j'étais il y a quelques années, je me dis que la vie peut vraiment être surprenante, et imprévisible.  
Un soir, avant de se coucher, je dis à Peeta : " Peeta, merci. "  
"De quoi est-ce que tu me remercie, mon cœur?"  
" De tout. De m'avoir aidée à devenir celle que je suis. De m'avoir donné ces deux enfants. D'être là. Merci. "  
" Justement, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci à toi. " Je lui souris.  
" Tu sais, je trouve que tu fais un super boulot. Tu es un super papa. "  
" Et toi, une super maman. "  
" Pas autant que toi. "  
Je me prépare à l'embrasser, quand une petite main ouvre notre porte.  
" Maman, papa, je peux dormir avec vous ? "  
Jenna se fraye un chemin sur le lit entre nous deux, et se glisse sous les couvertures.  
" Dis donc, tu ne dors plus dans ton lit comme une grande ? "  
" Non. " dit-elle en se fourrant dans mes bras.  
" Et pourquoi cela ? " demande Peeta.  
" Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. " Avec Peeta, nous échangeons un regard peiné.  
" Oh.. Bon d'accord, tu peux dormir avec nous, mais c'est exceptionnel, d'accord ma chérie ? "  
" D'accord. " Elle s'endort tout de suite.  
" Bonne nuit " dis-je simplement à Peeta, avant de l'embrasser.  
Oui, la vie peut vraiment être surprenante.

**Oui ceci était le dernier chapitre ^^' Je suis _vraiment_ désolée si cette fin vous a déçue, et très très heureuse si elle vous a plu !**

**Qui sait, peut-être que de nouvelles fanfictions seront au rendez-vous ! **


End file.
